Observations
by WarrinPeace
Summary: Just a ficlet that popped into my head last night.


Disclaimer: You'll never believe this, I don't own it! Who saw that comming?

Author Notes: Just a little ficlet that popped into my head last night when I was watching an old movie. It's not great or anything, but I thought, why not share. I wouldn't mind a beta reader if anyone is intrested.

Observations.

I hadn't been to a sleepover since I was ten. Sure, I've stayed over with friends before, but a sleep over implies more than one other person. So when I, the great Zack Attack, was invited to a party at Will Stronghold's house and then to stay over, I thought why not. How he got Warren Peace to agree to it, well, that never was really figured out. So that Saturday night I found myself with my sleeping bag in the livingroom of the stronghold household, with Ethan, Will, and Warren.

The party had been very fun, and even Warren had a good time, though I doubt he'd ever admit it. We watched bad movies and ate pure junk food until early in the morning. Ethan was the first to conk out, and that was at the early hour of 1:30. Will was next, driftinng off at 2:00 Warren had managed to stay up for a good hour longer, and he probably would have stayed up longer, but I don't think he wanted to talk to me.

However, now that I'm the only one awake, I'm thoroughly bored. I tried to turn on the TV earlier, but it was so loud, it startled everyone awake. Warren promised to fry me if I even touched it again. And I believe him. So instead I take to studying the others who are scattered about the room, I can tell alot about people while they sleep.

The first in my line of site is Ethan.

Ethan was truely psyched to be a sidekick, I mean hero support. He's truely a good kid. I like being around him, and I think he's even drawn a smile to Warren's face before. He's curled up closest to me, his legs pulled up to his chest, and his chin is pushed down, like he's trying to keep warm. The blankets are pulled put and nearly cover his head. He's got the most peaceful smile on his face. While outwardly, Ethan is a great guy, and psyched about everything, the way he sleeps, he's insecure. He doesn't think he's good enough. That's a horrible shame, cause he's one of the best people I know. One of the bravest to boot. I might have to get Layla to talk to him about it later.

My gaze shifts to the left and spots Will.

Will is sprawled out on the couch. He's laying on his back, his arm dangling off, his fingers curling at the knuckles as they touch the floor. His blanket is up to his waist, and his face is blank. Will is a sound sleeper, and so far tonight, he hasn't moved. He has alot of pressure put on him to be as good as his parents who are the greatest superhero's in the world. I feel for him, I really do. He's lucky though. His parents love him no matter what. He could never have gotten his powers, and I think his parents would have loved him just as much. Which is why he can sleep so soundly I imagine.

My gaze shifts again, and lands on Warren.

Warren's laying on his left side. He has no blanket, but I doubt he really needs one. He doesn't look peaceful, even when he's asleep. As sound a sleeper as Will is, Warren is a restless one, figeting and fighting even in sleep. If ever there was a raw hand dealt, Warren recieved it. Magenta once told me, Warren looked like he was walking around in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. That made me wonder if that's all his life was, a big nightmare. Even now, when he knows he has friends, really if he wanted them or not, he eats by himself Seventy Five percent of the time. Sometimes he'll come to us seeking company, or we'll go to him, but Warren is a loner, maybe or maybe not by choice.

I quickly snap out of my revery when the clock chimes. It's seven in the morning, and I should try to get some kind of sleep. I quickly curl up close to Ethan, drawing a blanket over my shoulders and over the top of my head. Still thinking on my friends, I drift off to sleep.

Well that's it, kinda pointless, but it's done.


End file.
